elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Konkurs Płatnerzy
Konkurs Płatnerzy Treść Konkurs płatnerzy Mymophonus Trzysta lat temu, gdy Katariah została Cesarzową, pierwszym i jedynym Dunmerem, który kiedykolwiek rządził całym Tamriel, miała przeciwko sobie Radę Cesarską. Nawet gdy przekonała ich, że będzie najlepsza w roli regenta rządzącego Cesarstwem, dopóki jej mąż Pelagius nie wyleczy się ze swego szaleństwa, konflikt trwał nadal. Zwłaszcza ze strony Księcia Vengheto, tana Minglumire, który ze szczególnym upodobaniem ujawniał cały brak wiedzy praktycznej Cesarzowej. W tym konkretnym przypadku Katariah omawiała z Radą zamieszki w Czarnych Mokradłach i rzeź oddziałów cesarskich nieopodal wioski Armanias. Przesiąknięte wodą bagniska i upalny klimat, zwłaszcza w lecie, mogły zagrozić oddziałom, gdyby były one odziane w standardowe zbroje. "Znam bardzo pomysłowego płatnerza" - powiedziała Katariah. - "Nazywa się Hazadir. Jest Argonianinem i zna otoczenie, w którym będzie poruszać się nasza armia. Znałam go w Vivek, gdzie był niewolnikiem miejscowego mistrza płatnerzy, zanim przeniósł się do Cesarskiego Miasta jako oswobodzony. On powinien zaprojektować zbroje i broń na tę kampanię". Minglumire szczeknął krótko ze śmiechu. - "Ona chce, by niewolnik projektował zbroje i broń dla naszych oddziałów! Najlepszym płatnerzem w Cesarskim Mieście jest Sirollus Saccus. Każdy to wie". Po długiej debacie postanowiono dać obu płatnerzom możliwość ubiegania się o zamówienie. Rada wybrała również dwóch bohaterów o równej sile i biegłości, Nandora Beraida i Raphalasa Eula, by walczyli za pomocą broni i zbroi faktycznych konkurentów w tej potyczce. Cesarskie zamówienie otrzymać miał ten płatnerz, który zaopatrzył zwycięzcę pojedynku. Zdecydowano, że Beraid będzie walczył za pomocą wyrobów Hazadira, a Eul - Saccusa. Walka miała odbyć się za siedem dni. Sirollus Saccus natychmiast rzucił się do pracy. Wolałby dostać więcej czasu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z charakteru tego testu. Sytuacja w Armanias wymagała pośpiechu. Cesarstwo musiało prędko wybrać płatnerza, a po wybraniu musiał on działać szybko i wyprodukować najdoskonalszą zbroję i broń dla armii cesarskiej w Czarnych Mokradłach. Nie szukano po prostu najlepszego płatnerza. Szukano najwydajniejszego. Saccus umieszczał właśnie nad parą półcalowe paski czarnego dziewiczego dębu, by wygiąć je we wstęgi na kołnierze do przegubów zbroi, gdy ktoś zapukał w jego drzwi. Jego asystent Phandius wpuścił gościa - wysokiego gada o pospolitym ubarwieniu i błyszczących czarnych oczach, odzianego w ciemnobrązową pelerynę i ciemny kaptur z zielonymi frędzlami. Był to Hazadir, preferowany przez Katariah płatnerz. "Chciałem życzyć panu powodzenia w - czy to ebon?" Faktycznie, był to ebon. Saccus kupił najdoskonalszą ebonową plecionkę, jaka była dostępna w Cesarskim Mieście, gdy tylko usłyszał o konkursie, i rozpoczął proces wytopu. Normalnie rafinacja rudy trwa sześć miesięcy, lecz on miał nadzieję, że ogromny piec konwekcyjny rozgrzewany białymi płomieniami zrodzonymi z mocy magicznej skróci operację do trzech dni. Saccus z dumą przedstawił inne udoskonalenia w swojej pracowni. Roztwory kwasów, w których można zaostrzyć klingę dai-katany w niewyobrażalnym stopniu. Akavirską kuźnię i szczypce, których będzie używał do zawijania na siebie kolejnych warstw ebonu. Hazadir wybuchnął śmiechem. "Czy był pan w moim warsztacie? To dwa malutkie, zadymione pomieszczenia. Od frontu jest sklep. Z tyłu znajduje się kupa połamanych zbroi, kilka młotów i kuźnia. To wszystko. Taką ma pan konkurencję w staraniach o miliony sztuk złota z cesarskiego zamówienia". "Jestem pewien, że Cesarzowa ma jakiś powód, by powierzyć panu wyekwipowanie jej oddziałów" - odpowiedział grzecznie Sirollus Saccus. Widział przecież ten sklep i wiedział, że Hazadir mówi prawdę. Był to nędzny warsztat w dzielnicy biedoty, nadający się tylko dla najpodlejszych poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy chcieli naprawić swe sztylety i kirysy. Saccus postanowił zadbać o najwyższą jakość pomimo pośledniości swego rywala. Tak pracował i dzięki temu stał się najlepszym płatnerzem w Cesarskim Mieście. Z życzliwości i niemałej dumy Saccus pokazał Hazadirowi, jak, dla porównania, należy pracować w prawdziwej profesjonalnej pracowni płatnerskiej. Argonianin występował w roli terminatora Saccusa, pomagając mu przy rafinacji rudy ebonu oraz kuciu go i zawijaniu po ostygnięciu. W ciągu kilku kolejnych dni wspólnie stworzyli piękną dai-katanę o klindze tak ostrej, że można nią przyciąć brwi komara, z płomieniami zaklętymi w niej przez jednego z Cesarskich Magów Bitewnych, a także zbroję z drzewa, skóry, srebra i ebonu, mającą oprzeć się wiatrom Otchłani. W dniu bitwy Saccus, Hazadir i Phandius skończyli polerować zbroję i sprowadzili Raphalasa Eula, by ją przymierzyć. Hazadir wyszedł dopiero wtedy, uświadamiając sobie, że Nandor Beraid wkrótce pojawi się w jego sklepie po ekwipunek. Obaj wojownicy stanęli przed obliczem Cesarzowej i Rady Cesarskiej na arenie, która została nieco podlana wodą, by zasymulować bagienne warunki w Czarnych Mokradłach. W momencie, kiedy Saccus zobaczył Eula w jego zbroi z ciężkiego ebonu, z płomienną dai-kataną w dłoni i Beraida w zbieraninie zakurzonych, pordzewiałych jaszczurzych łusek i z włócznią ze sklepu Hazadira, od razu wiedział, kto wygra. I miał rację. Pierwszy cios dai-katany utkwił w miękkiej tarczy Beraida, ponieważ nie była ona obita metalem, by odbić uderzenie. Zanim Eul zdołał wyciągnąć swój miecz, Beraid wypuścił z ręki płonącą już tarczę, wciąż przyczepioną do miecza, i pchnął włócznią w przeguby ebonowej zbroi Eula. Eulowi w końcu udało się wyciągnąć miecz ze szczątków tarczy i zamachnął się na Beraid, lecz jego lekka zbroja była wykonana z łusek i pozaginana, więc ciosy ześlizgiwały się do wody, która gasiła płomienie dai-katany. Gdy Beraid zaatakował stopy Eula, ten przewrócił się w błoto i nie mógł się ruszyć. Cesarzowa z litości ogłosiła zwycięzcę. Hazadir otrzymał zamówienie i dzięki swej znajomości argoniańskiego uzbrojenia i taktyki bojowej oraz najlepszych sposobów na walkę z nimi, zaprojektował narzędzia wojny, które stłumiły powstanie w Armanias. Katariah zdobyła szacunek Rady, a nawet, choć niechętny, tana Minglumire. Sirollus Saccus wybrał się do Morrowind, by nauczyć się tego, czego Hazadir się tam nauczył, i słuch o nim zaginął. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki